Revenge
by BlackPachirisu
Summary: She's out for revenge after being forgotten by the Dex Holders. Again.
1. Intro

Revenge

Chapter 1

She's out for revenge after being forgotten by the Dex Holders. Again.

Touko White walks through the Pinwheel Forest replaying the events that have happened over the year. – **Flashback**- "Hurry up Black; we're going to miss the opening ceremony!" I shout while running backwards. ''I know, I know I'm coming!'' He shouts back, starting to jog. They see the Town Hall in the distance and start to sprint towards it. They burst in out of breath, "We aren't –Huff- late are –huff- we?" "No your just in time," the raven haired boy says, 'Prof. Oak hasn't gotten here yet so you're good!" " That's good! I'm Black and this is White" Gesturing in my direction. "Hi," I say, "I hope we get along well!"

The raven haired introduces himself as Red and introduces us to everyone. "I'll start with the girls, the girl with golden hair is Yellow, long brown hair is Blue, short brown bob is Sapphire, blue pig-tails is Crystal, and the girl with long dark hair is Platinum." –All- "Hello, nice to meet you!" Red continued, "As you know I am Red, the guy beside me with the spiky hair is Green, the boy with the red hair is Silver, the guy in the baseball cap is Gold, The one with the OTHER hat is Ruby, and the blond that's really short is Emerald. Also we have Pearl the blond with the scarf and Diamond; he's the one stuffing his face with food…" –All the boys- "Nice to meet you!" -Prof. Oak walks up- "Good everyone is meeting the newest members of the pokedex family, I trust Red gave a good introduction?" Red turns to the professor, "Yes sir!" "Great! I will let you guys talk to each other for a little while then start the meeting." He says walking away. "Thanks Professor!"

**White's POV (flashback still)**

Suddenly I was surrounded by all of the girls. Blue I think her name was, started shooting questions at me. "What town are you from? Are you dating Black? How did you meet the Professor? Do you like it here- '' I bet I had a look of fright on my face because Platinum broke in. "I beg your pardon for Senior Blue's questions, she does it to everyone…" I laugh nervously, "It's no problem, and I'm just not uses to being asked so many questions at once." Blue turned to me again and asked again," So are you dating Black?" I gave her a questioning look, "No, I'm not. We are twins, I thought you could tell!" Now it was Blue's turn to laugh nervously, "I knew that..." I smirked, "Sure you did." I looked over at Black to find him surrounded too. I walked over and grabbed his arm. "Excuse us for a moment." I said before dragging him away. I heard them whispering behind us, "Look Blue, you scared her off!" "Sorry, I didn't think she would have run off!"** Back with White: ** "What was that for White?" Black whined. "Sorry," I mumbled," I was going insane over there, that Blue girl is really nosey." I started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Black asked. "Blue was wondering if we were dating!" Black started chuckling with me,"That's funny, I love you to death but I wouldn't date you!" I stopped laughing, "Let's get back, they'll start to worry about us!" We walk back chuckling under our breaths. **-End of flashback-**

* * *

**Authors note: **

**I hope you enjoyed my little story, sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer!**

**Peace and Love,**

**BlackPachirisu**


	2. Beaches and Explosions

Revenge

Chapter 2

She's out for revenge after being forgotten by the Dex Holders. Again.

Touko sits on a stump to think back to the first time she was forgotten, it was the summer… no one wants to get left out during the summer.

**-Flashback- White's POV **

I look up to see Black charging at me at full speed, he skids to a stop right in front of me. "White," he exclaims, "Red and the gang invited me to go to the beach with them!" I look up at him and fake a smile, I hear myself say, 'That's amazing, I hope you have fun!' But on the inside I am crushed, why didn't one of the girls invite me…? He speeds off shouting that he has to go pack, I stare at the ground still thinking on why the girls wouldn't invite me. Was it because I didn't want to go to one of Blue's sleepover? Or just because they don't like me? Who knows, all I could feel was anger, jealousy and dislike to them. How does Black get along so well with them, maybe it's because he has lots of energy… that must be it!

**Black's POV**

I scan the beach for White's red bikini but don't see it. I shrug, she must be in the shade because she doesn't like the sun, says it's bad for your skin. I look for any of the dex holders and spot Red talking to Blue. I walk over and tackle Red causing him to face plant into the sand, Blue does her best to muffle her giggles but ends up bursting out laughing. Green, hearing Blue's laugh comes over then he too starts chuckling. Soon we have almost all of the dex holders **(excluding White) **laughing and/or giggling with the exception of Yellow who is checking if Red's ok and Silver who doesn't show much emotion. We then start a game of volleyball and all thoughts of White slip my mind.

**Normal POV **

Back at the house White was relaxing in the living room with a cup of coffee reading a book. She had just taken a sip when everyone barged in, making her spew it all over the table in front of her. She whirled around with a look of pure shock on her face, she scaned their faces and glares at Black. Black looks sheepishly back and steps forward to confront his pissed off sister. "Sorry, but could you make dinner for all of us, we are starved!" He asks still smiling sheepishly. White shoots him another glare, "Of course, Master." She spat, emphasizing the master part of the sentence. Everyone visibly flinches at the venom in her voice as she stalks away. Black turns around slowly and says, "Sorry, she usually isn't like this, I wonder what's wrong…" Everyone just shrugs and are about to take a step forward when White comes around with fire in her eyes, "Where do you guys think you're going?" They shutter. Gold being the stupid one says. "Duh, the kitchen to eat." White now on fire, turns to Black and says, "Get. Your. Friends. Out. Of. My. House!" Everyone scurries back out of the house as fast as they could and as Black turns around to leave too, he hears White say, "Where do you think you're going mister? I said your friends not you." He turns around fearfully to find a very pissed White glaring at him and he squeaks.

**Normal POV with everyone else**

"Wow, White is scary when she's pissed!" Gold exclaims, "Did you see the look on her face?!" "How could we miss it?" Green says sarcastically, "I wonder why she was so mad though, she's usually so calm and mature but she really lost it back there!" Blue looked lost in thought so Green went over and snapped in her face. Blue startled and would have fallen over if it hadn't been for Green to steady her. " What are you thinking about pesky lady?" He asked. "I was thinking. White said it was HER house, I wonder if it really is her house and why she wanted us out when Gold made that ,really rude comment, about walking to the kitchen…" Crystal spoke up now, "Look at your legs and you'll understand." Everyone looked down and suddenly understood, they were completely covered in sand and gunk. In unison everyone said, "oh."

**Normal POV back in the house **

"What right do you have to bring 13 sand covered, loud, and annoying people into my house!" White screamed at Black. "Sorry sis, I didn't think you would care! But seriously it's just a house; you can vacuum up the sand if that's what you're worried about!" He replied. At that statement she got even madder. "I could! But that takes electricity, oh, and don't forget you want me to feed 13 people! Electricity and food costs money! I may be an actor but I'm not a millionaire!" "I know, I know…" was the reply. " No, you don't know because here we are having this same talk! Ask them to rinse off outside, then come in, I'll have something made in ten minutes," she said walking off. Black sighed in relief and walked outside.

**Normal POV Regular**

Black walked outside and told them they had to wash up before they could eat, everyone complied wanting dinner without further ado. After they finished washing up they wnt in to smell something delicious cooking. "Hey White, what's for dinner?" Black called into the kitchen. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" Was the reply.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Cliffhanger! Kind of...**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Peace and Love,**

**BlackPachirisu **


	3. Cleaning and Dinner

Revenge

Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long D:! I've been trying to get my creativity levels up and finally I have a good idea. I don't own Pokemon. So without further ado, may I present you with chapter 3!

She's out for revenge after being forgotten by the Dex Holders. Again.

Black walked outside to go tell everyone to wash up, as he closes the door everyone looks up. "How'd it go?" Crystal continued, "We could hear White all the way out here!'' Black just shakes his head, "Sorry about that, sis usually doesn't get worked up like that, I wonder if something's bothering her…" Surprisingly it was Silver who broke the silence, "It's probably just stress about the upcoming school year, she is going to be a senior this year, there's collage to worry about as well as the stress of leaving the house." Everyone looked at Silver. "What?" He questioned. "Who would've thought he would be the motivational speaker!" Blue exclaimed. Silver glared at her, "Don't get used to it." "Wasn't going to," Green muttered. "Whatever! Let's go get some food," Gold shouted! Crystal sighed, "Alright, Alright calm down." Gold went flying into the house at break neck speed, Crystal just shook her head.

**White's POV**

As I pull the pan off the stove I hear the door fling open, I cringe as I hear it slam into the wall, then Crystals voice floats into the Kitchen and I hear a whack, I hear Crystal scold Gold about how not to destroy someone else's house, I giggle a little bit as I put the food on a platter. As I set everything down on the table everyone comes in. Clean, hallelujah, thank goodness, I think. Crystal and Yellow rush over to help, "Here let us help since your feeding us," Crystal exclaims! I smile at them, why can't everyone be like that? "Thanks, that would help tremendously, I'll go get the food," I reply as I whisk away to get the platters. As I come back I see Gold drooling on the table, I scrunch up my nose and put the platters in the center of the table. "Uh Gold, would you mind um, cleaning the drool off the table?" I ask. He blushes and wipes it off with his arm. As I walk back to the kitchen I tell everyone to dig in. I feel tears roll down my cheeks. I straighten up, it's not worrying about, I'll just continue like I always do.

**Normal POV**

"Wow, This is good," Everyone looks at their food in wonder, "How did she make this so flavorful?!" Everyone reaches for a second fajita. "The rice and beans are amazing too," Green says in surprise. Blue suddenly realizes something, "Hey guys, where is White?" Everyone looks at one another, they all came to the same conclusion, White wasn't here with them.

So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? You can voice your opinions in the reviews. Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! Scroll down for a summary of the next chapter!

BlackPachirisu signing out!

Schools coming up! Join everyone on the first day of school. Parties, loneliness, drama? Find out secrets about Black and Whites past.

Next on Revenge Chapter 4: Parties, Drama, And School


End file.
